Unrequieted
by Bane Of Shadows
Summary: SasukexNaruto Not the typical story... Will have a few chapters; Updated regularly. Naruto walks in on a compromising situation...
1. Discovery

Author's Note: I own nothing

_**Author's Note**__: I own nothing. Don't sue and all that jazz. This is my own story; I wrote it about three months ago and decided to put it up on Fanfiction. Please, constructive criticism only. I don't mind if you point out errors, but don't bash my story. There are going to be multiple chapters, and at the end of each I'll explain any Japanese words out of the normal that are used._

Finally, some peace and quiet. With a hand ran through his dark hair, the sharingan-eyed ninja laid on his futon and closed his eyes. There were so many things on his mind – The girls vying for his attention, the training he had to go through, to get stronger, his brother's presence… So much to deal with, but Sasuke knew he would get through it. If only the one who he truly wanted some attention from would pay more attention to him. Hell, to the entire world around him. The Nine-tailed fox, his rival, his match, the one he felt could live up to expectations… Was a dunce. Sasuke knew that would never change, but he didn't want to change him.

A quiet sigh brought relief to his lungs as he tried to think. Knowing that the blonde ninja was oblivious to his feelings was a comfort; He didn't need the blonde to blab to everyone that the Uchiha heir wasn't completely cold-hearted.

Shifting his weight on the bed, Sasuke laid on his stomach to try to get some sleep. A few particularly rough training sessions with Naruto and he was sore. Not hurt, but sore. His body however, seemed to have other plans as his thoughts wandered. Training this morning hadn't been as rough as usual, with none other than the Fox himself. He had finally gotten over his incessant catchphrase and had become quite handsome. The blonde was confident and powerful now, especially with his mastery of his vast chakra stores and his drive to become Hokage.

"Damnit…" Sasuke breathed out, trying to ignore the usual reaction that his body gave to thoughts of Naruto. There was plenty special about him, but he wanted a lover who would be a match for him, not someone to dominate over. Well, maybe dominate over, but not someone who would just roll over and take it. Naruto certainly would be a match, the only one he deemed worthy of his attentions. With nearly ten minutes of tossing and turning yielding no results to calm his arousal, he growled before resting against the futon, looking at the ceiling. This wouldn't go away without some attention.

Glancing to the door to make sure it was shut, he closed his eyes before unbuttoning his pants, pulling the material down with his boxers to puddle at the end of his bed. Another sigh was given at the relief of releasing his confined erection, one hand grasping the base and stroking upwards. It wasn't hard to imagine the blonde being the one to do this to him; His battle-roughened hands grasping the stiff flesh and stroking it to full readiness, usual grin plastered upon his face. A quiet groan was given as the imagined scenario progressed, Naruto stroking his thumb against the tip of his arousal, collecting the dribbling precum and using it to aide in his strokes. Rocking slightly into the movements of his hand, Sasuke felt himself flush as he progressed, the nearly overwhelming feeling of his impending climax making him deaf to the world around him. A low groaning of the blonde's name came as he felt his release warm and sticky against his stomach.

A gasp from the doorway brought him out of his reverie, dark eyes shooting open and glaring at none other than the object of his fantasy; Naruto. Trying to cover his embarrassment with anger, he moved his hand and shifted to sit up while yelling. "Don't you ever knock?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" It was good enough to fool the naive blonde, who gave a conflicting face of hurt and curiosity.

"I was only trying to make sure you were okay! I heard you…" Trailing off, Naruto immediately flushed as he slammed the door. Sasuke heard quick footsteps, then the shutting of another door.

Sighing and flopping back against the bed, Sasuke laid there for a moment before he got up, cleaning his stomach with a towel before pulling on his clothes again. Something needed to be said to Naruto… He could only imagine what was going through the other boy's mind. …How the hell had he gotten here in the first place though? He could've sworn he had locked the door when he came in.

_End Notes: I know this was short, but I split the story up in two chapters. Tomorrow I will post the second part, but feel free to review if you liked it. The next part will likely have some more Japanese in it; I've been taking the class for 8 years now, I think I can put it into my stories well._


	2. Lunch and More

Author's Note: For this chapter I am using Japanese words

_Author's Note: For this chapter I am using Japanese words. I'll explain them at the bottom, as to not ruin the story for you. Have fun reading, and as always, I'm broke so don't sue me. _

Shutting the door to his room and straightening his shirt, Sasuke looked around his home as he headed for the door. Pausing at an unfamiliar package at his table, he came over to investigate. Unwrapping the cloth from around the oobento boxes, he tilted his head in slight curiosity. Onigiri and Tako Yaki? …When had the blonde learned of his favorite foods? Maybe he had come in to check in upon him. Sasuke knew he had been training hard lately, but not hard enough to warrant anything other than approving nods.

Begrudgingly the sharingan-eyed ninja wrapped the oobento boxes again and carried them while he made his way to Naruto's home. It wasn't too far away, and he was soon inside. The blonde never locked his door, he knew that much. Hearing a quiet hiccup he had to suppress a smile, seeming his usual stoic self as he set down the boxes, putting one in front of Naruto and then himself, breaking apart chopsticks before opening it up again.

"I didn't know you ate anything that wasn't covered in miso ramen." Sasuke remarked as he picked up one of the tako yaki balls and ate it.

"You never bothered to ask." Naruto remarked, his rumbling stomach giving him away. He sometimes got the hiccups when he was upset or didn't eat… Having both at the same time, he tried to quiet them with a gulp from a glass of milk, which seemed to do the trick.

"Hn. True." Sasuke replied. They finished their lunch in silence until Sasuke spoke up, looking to the blonde ninja. "How much did you see?"

"…Enough to answer my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Why you were yelling my name."

The Uchiha didn't blush, but nodded as he offered Naruto one of the Onigiri, which was happily accepted. "I suppose that was obvious after you walked in."

"Believe it." Naruto grinned, shoving the Onigiri into his mouth and swallowing before he spoke again. "But if you would've asked… I could've helped you."

The dark haired ninja nearly fell to the floor. His eyes widened slightly…. Of course he wasn't stupid, and knew what Naruto meant by that. "Never thought you felt like that, Naruto."

"Again, you never asked." Naruto replied, picking up the oobento boxes, but was soon stopped as Sasuke stood.

"That offer still open?" He smirked, watching the blonde's reaction as he rested his hands against his slim hips.

"Always." The moment the word was said Naruto pulled Sasuke with him to his room, planning on sitting with him, but the dark haired ninja had other plans. He pushed Naruto back against the bed and initiated a forceful kiss. Able to taste their meal on his lover's tongue, Sasuke truly didn't mind. He growled quietly, the blonde not about to give up his dominance. He battled his tongue with Sasuke's, though his eyes rolled as the other grasped the growing bulge in his pants forcefully.

Knowing he had gained the upper hand Sasuke smirked into the kiss, nipping at Naruto's lip as he began to disrobe them, feeling Naruto's warm hands upon him. With buttons and zippers undone he pulled off his and then the blonde's clothing, throwing it into a pile near the bed. Kisses soon trailed down the well defined and scarred chest, soft words mumbled against the skin. "Kirei na karada."

At the soft words of admiration Naruto grinned and squirmed under Sasuke's firm kisses. "Onegai, Sasu… Kirei na karada." He repeated, stroking a hand over the sharingan eyed ninja's chest, watching battle-hardened muscles shift under the unfamiliar touch. With a few soft kisses given, pants and shoes were shed from the two, a more comfortable position on the bed wiggled into.

"Hold still." Sasuke near-commanded as he held his Naruto in place, nipping at the hallow of his neck and shoulder while waiting for the other to calm. Resting his fingers against the blonde's lips, he gave a hint of a smile to his face. "Suck." The nine-tailed fox didn't do this without a fight, taking fingers into his mouth but using teeth more than his tongue, not drawing blood but just letting Sasuke know he didn't have complete control.

How that would change. Pulling back when he thought it was sufficient; Sasuke leant down to pull Naruto into a bruising kiss as he prepared him. He heard him hiss into the kiss, though didn't slow his movements. He would get used to it… And the blonde did, soon rocking into the three fingers. Soon removing them with a whimper for more, Naruto squirmed again as Sasuke did nothing. "Onegai yo! Sasuke!" Smirking now, the Uchiha slammed into the prone ninja, eliciting a cry half in pain and half pleasured.

Letting Naruto adjust for a few moments, Sasuke merely rocked slightly into him, letting him get used to the feeling. There were whimpers from the blonde who shook slightly, hands against Sasuke's chest, almost wanting him to stop. The dark-haired ninja reached with skilled fingers to stroke Naruto's neglected erection, helping him to cope with the pain by distraction. It worked; the blonde soon rocked into his thrusts and wasn't pushing at him, but pulling him closer.

Flesh melded together as the two bodies gave in to the passions of their minds. Groans and harsh thrusts, a mark here or there… Nothing anyone would be able to see, only for their own eyes. Even the nine-tailed fox knew well enough that this had to remain secret for a time… 'Lest their teammate kill him for taking her love interest. In the new experience of having each other's desires, neither lasted long.

"Iku yo!" Naruto cried out first, a particularly deep thrust hitting a spot that sent sparks before his eyes, release coating both their stomachs. With the tightened flesh around him, Sasuke was not too far behind, a low groan of his lover's name upon his lips.

Resting against one another now, Sasuke propped himself up on his forearms as he panted against the blonde's neck. A kiss was pressed to his whisker-marks before soft words were said.

"Kini Itta?"

"Mo Ikkai?" Naruto smirked, watching Sasuke's face wash over with surprise.

_Notes: _

_Onigiri – Rice balls_

_Tako Yaki – Fried dough with squid and ginger_

_Kirei na karada – You have a hot body_

_Onegai – Please_

'_Yo' – Added to anything, literally is an exclamation point._

_Iku yo – Male, 'I'm cumming'_

_Kini Itta – Was it good for you?_

_Mo Ikkai – Want to do it again? _


	3. Author's Note of Thanks

Another Author's Note:

**Another Author's Note:**

Thanks for all of the input everyone. I understand that it disrupts the flow to have to scroll down… But these words aren't hard. Plenty of people know pick-up lines, and if you've had a basic knowledge of Japanese you should know what Onegai and Onigiri are.

Other than that, thanks for the reviews. I'll keep my stories a little longer, but didn't have the ambition to sit and type all of that at once. I know the lemon is a little weak, but it's my first attempt. Again, thanks for the input. Expect some new stories soon; And don't be afraid to request.


End file.
